


Language (of Love) Barrier

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: disney_kink, Crack, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, POV Carpet (Aladdin), Smut, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>does</i> a sentient, horny carpet want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language (of Love) Barrier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethereal_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aethereal_girl).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=543337#t543337) at the Disney Kink Meme.

It isn't easy being... a carpet.  
  
I mean, there was the flying, which was good; you got to meet people and to see places. And you didn't have to worry about eating or drinking like humans did, and didn't have to worry about your limbs getting tangled up in each other. Plus you could lie still and pretend to be normal, if at the cost of risking getting stepped on, which was something that _humans_ never seemed to successfully manage.  
  
But there were some things that could still get to you.  
  
Boredom, that was one of them. Especially when the humans slept, because although it was possible for a carpet to, well, tune out, it was never really _sleep_. The cave had been boring enough; surely the world outside would be better? Well, no, it turned out. Humans spent a third of the day asleep anyway. Typical.  
  
The jealousy had proven... a little more surprising. Aladdin was technically the carpet's owner, yes, rather than the other way around, but everything knew that it was easy to get attached to your humans. Just because you'd outlive them didn't mean they weren't important. And Jasmine, as well, because she might as well have been a second owner and she obviously cared for Aladdin.  
  
Of course, no time was _that_ more obvious than after dark. They'd shoo away Abu and Rajah, oh yes, but never thought to give the _carpet_ any warning.  
  
And then it would be back to lying in the dark, or sitting rolled into a corner, listening to them pant and moan and fumble with each others' bodies, the sounds of flesh, and feel every fibre prickle and every tassle flutter with jealousy and... yes, desire.  
  
Finally, it became just unbearable. And it was so easy, just so easy, to slither out from beneath the bed and wrap around Aladdin's ankle, sliding up the back of the boy's bare leg.  
  
"Woah!" Aladdin started and looked down, pulling away from Jasmine. Naturally, she was in about an equal state of dress, and her eyes had gone wide at the carpet's appearance as well. "Hello there, boy. Didn't realise you were there."  
  
Well, you couldn't blame him for saying 'he'. It would do for now. Carpet slithered further up Aladdin's leg, thick embroidery and soft plush against the human skin. Understand, Aladdin. You're good for a human, smart for a human. You of all should understand.  
  
"We didn't mean to disturb you," Aladdin added. The carpet squeezed tighter in protest as his owner's fingers slid beneath, trying to prise him away. "You want to, er, give us some time? You can go play with Abu and Rajah..."

As soon as he prised one part of the carpet away from his leg, the rest of the hem would wrap around, rippling slightly, caressing the taut muscle of his calf. Jasmine backed away another step, bumping against the foot of her bed. "We always knew that it liked you, Aladdin," she said, amusement in her voice.  
  
Perhaps that was a better chance. Carpet released Aladdin, earning a sigh of relief from the man, and whipped across to wrap himself around Jasmine. She gave a burst of laughter as the fabric wrapped around her, slithering across her breasts, tassels brushing against the curve of her side. A shiver ran across the carpet, then Jasmine gasped as it moulded to her form, pressing against her breasts, stomach, thigh.  
  
"Hey!" Aladdin grabbed a corner of the carpet tried to tug it away again. "Come on, now, stop playing up!"  
  
Jasmine was still laughing, a little breathlessly now as the carpet ran one tassel across her thigh pointedly. Well, humans couldn't help it if some were quicker on the uptake than others. "I think that your carpet's got some ideas of its own, Aladdin!"  
  
He looked at her uncertainly for a moment, brows crooked in confusion, then his eyes widened and he started back, looking at the carpet in astonishment. "Carpet!" Then his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Jasmine. "Oh, come on, you aren't going to encourage him."  
  
"I don't think-" she suppressed laughter "-it needs encouragement."  
  
The Carpet shimmied down against her frame. Her skin was so soft; being more used to feet, it was a treat to find soft, pliable flesh to brush against, a breast to cup, the small of her back to caress with one corner. Jasmine took hold of one of the tassels and squeezed it; a thrill shivered through every thread. The Carpet responded by unfurling sharply, reaching out to brush one edge along Aladdin's side. He looked disbelieving.  
  
"You serious, Carpet?"  
  
Daft human. A brush of a tassel down his cock seemed to remedy that, though, and although Aladdin started slightly at the touch and gave a nervous laugh, he finally seemed to be looking less offended at the intervention. After this long of an existence, the carpet could probably teach these humans a trick or two, although it would be difficult to draw the appropriate diagrams with a quill clutched between two tassels.  
  
"Oh," said Jasmine, "I think it is."  
  
"...I can't believe I'm even considering this."  
  
She gave a playful smile as the carpet coiled more tightly, drawing their two bodies together. "I thought you didn't mind a bit of carpet, Aladdin?"


End file.
